


Caught in the Act

by The Spotted Lass (Imperial_Dreamer)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Consensual spanking, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Dreamer/pseuds/The%20Spotted%20Lass
Summary: Jenny Anne has been testing her limits for most of the day, upended for some much-needed discipline after she takes one step too far. Unbeknownst to either G’Kar or Jenny Anne, the sounds of the unfortunate session can be heard (faintly) out into the hall, catching the attention of a particular Centauri Ambassador who decides to investigate.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Contains consensual disciplinary spanking.

“Ow! I’m sorry, all right?”

_How do I always manage to get myself into trouble?_

“Ah!” Jenny Anne yelped again, gritting her teeth against the assault a spotted palm was raining down across every inch of her bare, vulnerable rear, though she supposed she really did deserve it.

Sting quickly building, Jenny Anne grasped the crimson red colored, silken sheets on the bed, squeezing so hard that her knuckles went white. “C’mon, G’Kar,” she begged, squeezing her eyes closed when the next round of swats stung more than the last, “I said I was sorry. I know I had a bit of an attitude, but-”

“A “ _bit”_ of one?” G’Kar interrupted, palm momentarily ceasing to connect with Jenny Anne’s bottom, the young woman releasing a relieved breath in response to the momentary respite.

“Um…” It was a bit impossible for Jenny Anne to think of a suitable response, at least one that wouldn’t earn her a few more well-placed smacks on the most vulnerable parts of her helpless backside.

On her back on the bed, legs together and raised high, nestled securely in the crook of G’Kar’s left arm, his right palm free to admonish her for earlier behavior; Jenny Anne really didn’t care for the “diaper position” as it was called. In such a position the skin on her bottom and thighs were pulled taut, the “sit spot” more easily accessible; clenching her backside in a vain attempt to lessen the sting was impossible, and squirming, like she might do if over his knee? Not a chance.

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

“Okay, okay; I had more than just a bit of attitude,” said Jenny Anne, another yelp sliding off her tongue when another handful of swats met their mark.

“You have had a deplorable, argumentative attitude all day long,” G’Kar corrected. “If anything, I overlooked far more instances of misbehavior and blatant disobedience than I should have.” Several more sharp smacks tinged the skin on Jenny Anne’s rear from a dusty pink to a more prominent shade, the pain prompting her to think back on the day and exactly why she was in such a precarious position. “I’ve been extremely patient with you today, Jennifer Anne-” She momentarily cringed. “In the end, you just _had_ to take it one giant step further than was wise.”

In response to the scolding, Jenny Anne blushed furiously, the color in her cheeks red enough to (currently) rival the blush on her bottom.

Besides having behaved like a spoiled brat more than once throughout the course of the day, once or twice merely to test G’Kar’s patience, Jenny Anne had also seen fit to start a very loud (on her end) argument in the middle of the Zocalo, which began purely in response to G’Kar gently forbidding her from buying a specific alien sweet, one that tended to severely disagree with the stomach of most humanoids, rendering them miserably ill for upwards of a week after ingestion.

Being told “no” like a child, no matter the reason or how gently phrased it met her ears, Jenny Anne decided her best course of action was to argue with G’Kar about it, after which she stomped off in a huff, back to the ambassadorial wing and into the quarters she shared with G’Kar. Huffing and grumbling, Jenny Anne was about to kick over the wastebasket in a moment of frustration when she paused, moving around to G’Kar’s desk, opening the top drawer and reaching in to snatch something from the back – a credit chit that didn’t exactly belong to her.

“Tell me “no”, will you,” Jenny Anne grumbled, marching back out the door and down to the Zocalo, beginning to sneak about, looking this way and that to make sure G’Kar wasn’t lurking nearby. Once the forbidden purchase had been made, Jenny Anne happily, smugly trotted off back through the station, the crowded corridors giving her the confidence to sample her purchase without risk, or so she thought, of being seen.

Raslara, the pungent sweet that had such a pleasing taste yet often disagreed with her stomach did not go unnoticed by quite a few passersby, one man wrinkling his nose in disgust, while another actually shouted at her to take it back to her room so the rest of the station need not smell it.

“All right, fine!” Jenny Anne had said, whisking away back down to her and G’Kar’s quarters, running into him headlong as he was coming down the corridor from the other direction. Bag of forbidden pleasure hidden behind her back, all it took was a single look into G’Kar’s eyes to tell her that he knew she was guilty of something. The smell of the raslara, still sticky on her fingers, told him the rest.

Only moments after he’d caught her with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, G’Kar took Jenny Anne by the hand and disappeared with her into their quarters, marched her over to the bed, did away with her trousers and put her backside into an immediate discussion with his palm. Stern voice admonished her for her poor behavior and even poorer choices, Jenny Anne attempting to soften the “discussion” by way of promising never to behave so horribly again, much less snatch his credit chit without permission.

“Oh, you most definitely won’t,” he promised, reaching over to the nightstand and lifting Jenny Anne’s heavy wooden hairbrush from the nightstand.

Now, instead of pleading, there was only a plaintive whimpering, Jenny Anne’s lower lips puffing out in a sad little pout. She knew very well what a good paddling from G’Kar felt like, thankfully she wasn’t so ill-mannered that she received them often, but when she did; this was undoubtedly going to be a lesson that would be seared into her memory for future reference.

“Come on, G’Kar,” she tried again. “I don’t need it with that thing; your hand hurts way more than enough.”

“If that were true,” said G’Kar, tapping the back of the brush against her reddened rear, “you would have minded your behavior a bit better after the last time, barely even two weeks ago. Unfortunately, as of late, you’ve shown you need a firmer reminder.”

Before Jenny Anne could think of another thing to say, the back of the brush impacted her right cheek, forcing her to suck in a sharp breath and scrunch her eyes closed. The breath she held tight came rushing out in a yelp the instant the brush swatted her opposite side.

“Tell me why I am forced to do this, Jennifer Anne,” said G’Kar, the young woman again cringing in response to her full name. She also didn’t like when G’Kar made her recite the reason why she was being punished; it often felt worse than the spanking itself.

“Because I was disrespectful and disobedient, and I-I guess I kind of took your credit chit without asking…”

“You “ _guess_ ” so?” Another two swats followed, Jenny Anne’s answer changing immediately.

“Ah! I know so,” she said quickly. “What I did was really dumb and foolish; I swear it will never happen again, okay? Ow! All I wanted-” It was then she paused, deciding that uttering, “all I wanted was the candy” wasn’t a sound idea. If anything, she would sound incredibly child-like, though at the present moment nothing made her feel more juvenile than having her bare bottom soundly spanked with her very own hairbrush.

“I think the majority of your behavior today, and last week was merely a way to test my patience, to see how much belligerence it would take before I gave you a good spanking.”

“Maybe a little,” Jenny Anne admitted, hoping it would buy her a softer sentence not that, despite the burning pain on her rear, she wanted him to be lenient.

“Then I will give you what you’ve pushed so hard to get,” said G’Kar, Jenny Anne feeling her eyes wet with moisture in regards to the flash of pain in his eyes. Though G’Kar would punish her the times it was called for, it genuinely pained him to do so, no matter how upset or annoyed with her he might be. All at once, Jenny Anne felt bad for how far she’d pushed, all she had done.

Instead of the hard, quick pace Jenny Anne assumed was coming, G’Kar chose to be slow, methodical, each burning swat finding its place, some even overlapping previous ones, Jenny Anne finally allowing her anger at everything to fade away, the first of many tears finding their way out, sobs not far behind.

While the unfortunate scenario was taking place within G’Kar’s quarters, another important individual on the station was making his way to his own: Ambassador Londo Mollari was striding down the corridors in hopes that he could reach his room quickly, and then fall into his very comfortable chair with a glass of bravari and some much-needed silence.

Upon reaching the ambassadorial wing, Londo’s pace began to slow, his ears straining to catch what sounded like muffled sobbing, a woman’s tearful apologizing, the sound of crisp smacks, wood upon flesh causing Mollari’s blood run cold.

Slowly he crept closer to the source of the muffled noises, gaze landing on G’Kar’s closed door. Those horrible sounds _were_ coming from there! G’Kar may have once been known for a very quick, nasty temper, but Mollari had certainly never seen him beat anyone before much less a woman.

For a moment, Londo considered contacting security, quickly dismissing the thought in case the individual behind closed doors needed assistance now rather than later. So, without giving much thought to action, Londo rang the door chime; all noises within the room halted immediately, no one, however, answering the call at the door. Londo rang the chime again, G’Kar answering the call within another half-minute, expression dour when he saw who the unexpected visitor happened to be.

“What do you want, Mollari?” he said coldly, of all the people to turn up at his quarters at such a time!

“I heard some rather distressing noises; they sounded as if they were coming from your quarters,” said Londo, attempting to peek around G’Kar and into the room not that the Narn was interested in allowing the Centauri entry.

“What goes on in my quarters is not your concern,” said G’Kar coldly, stepping back as if to slide the door closed, effectively ending the discussion. “Go away.”

“Perhaps I should have contacted security first, hmm?” said Mollari, G’Kar halting the door from closing. “Perhaps I should make my way to the nearest terminal and do so now.”

“On what grounds?” G’Kar replied cholerically, folding his arms tightly across his chest. “Mollari, this is a classic case of putting one’s nose where it does not belong. You may _think_ you know what you heard, but in reality, you haven’t got the slightest idea.”

“Fine,” said Londo, taking a step back, straightening his stance. “We will see what security thinks of it.”

“Wait.”

G’Kar turned and Londo looked in; standing just outside the bedchambers, clad only in a blue tank top and matching undergarments was Jenny Anne, the young woman wiping away what was left of the tears on her cheeks as she moved toward the open door. When Jenny Anne beckoned G’Kar over, he went immediately, the Centauri ambassador taking a step across the threshold, watching the pair speaking to one another, barely above a whisper, too curious and concerned to walk away from what he’d stumbled upon on the way to his room.

At first, Londo’s gaze rested on the two who were quietly conversing, noting the way G’Kar lovingly held Jenny Anne’s hands and maintained eye contact as she spoke, but then his gaze began to wander, unable to miss the splash of prominent color that peeked out from beneath her panties, liberally splashed across the tops of each thigh, red and sore.

Before Londo could begin to form assumptions on exactly what might have happened, Jenny Anne turned toward the door and stepped forward, G’Kar at her side. There was no mistaking Londo’s confusion or his concern; at least Jenny Anne had managed to talk G’Kar into allowing her to explain the situation, to hopefully defuse a potentially explosive scenario should the Centauri decide others should know what he heard, allowing others to form assumptions, for rumors to take flight.

“Thanks for being concerned, Londo,” began Jenny Anne softly. “I’m all right; please, don’t worry.”

“It’s just that your-” A pause, a weak gesture towards the lower half of her body, Londo barely able to maintain eye contact, uncomfortably searching for the polite way to ask Jenny Anne exactly why her backside was as red as the lighting within G’Kar’s quarters. “I heard some, ah, noises-” Another uncomfortable pause.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny Anne said, “Long story short: I misbehaved and was punished.”

Now the concern in Londo’s eyes was magnified more than his confusion; he stared at G’Kar, uncomfortably, silently asking him to explain everything and to start from the beginning! The Narn choosing to say nothing, Londo turned to Jenny Anne and said, “If I may be so bold; what exactly did you do?”

“It all started with me being a bit of a brat,” admitted Jenny Anne with the barest hint of a smile. “For most of the day, it was just a case of me continually testing G’Kar’s patience. Arguing over trivial little things just to pick a fight, being defiant when he asked me not to do something, and it was for my own good,” she said with a sigh. “There was even a moment when I raised my voice, down in the Zocalo. There was a fight, I yelled; the thing I didn’t get my way about-” Now it was Jenny Anne who paused uncomfortably. “Later on, I decided to go back and buy what I thought was so wrongfully denied, and to be even more foolish than that, I made the purchase using G’Kar’s personal credit chit.”

“What my lady desired today,” said G’Kar, stepping in, in response to Jenny Anne’s sudden unease, “was nothing more than to test my resolve. She also desperately wanted to purchase a rather large bag of raslara; you’ve heard of it, I’m certain.” At Londo’s nod, G’Kar went on, “Though she craves the taste and texture of the sweet, it tends to make her quite ill even after a minuscule portion, which is why I told her I’d rather her not purchase any, to begin with.” He turned to meet the eyes of his lady, expression softer than she’d seen all evening. “I abhor seeing her so miserable. Unfortunately,” continued G’Kar, turning back to face Londo, “after the day we’d had, her running off with my credit chit tipped the scales, and not in her favor.”

“And there you have it, I guess,” said Jenny Anne, momentarily closing her eyes in contentment when she felt G’Kar stroking a hand through her hair. “Foolish actions taken, no-nonsense consequences received. The one thing you have to understand, Londo is everything between me and G’Kar is consensual.”

Mollari didn’t quite believe it was true. It was almost as if Jenny Anne could see the disbelief in his eyes, her own eyes suddenly glassy, shining with tears of anxiousness.

 _I think our explanation just made everything worse_ , she fretted silently, a single glance to G’Kar instantly cluing him into her distress, and he shot the nosy Centauri an annoyed look.

“Believe it or not,” said G’Kar, “the way our relationship functions is more normal than you know. Jenny Anne desires accountability and craves a strong hand; she wants someone to love her enough to correct her whenever the need presents itself.”

“It’s true,” said Jenny Anne. “Honestly, I desire this form of correction, this type of relationship. It was my idea from the start and it works, it helps me stay on course. We’ve spent hours and hours talking about it, trial and error, tweaking the relationship just so; please, don’t get the wrong idea. G’Kar never humiliates or bullies me; he doesn’t lash out and he definitely doesn’t beat me behind closed doors.”

“Those are things I would never do to the one whom I love,” said G’Kar, drawing an arm around Jenny Anne’s waist to hold her close. “Those unfortunate times I must discipline her, I do so out of love; while the chosen method may seem cruel to another, to you, rest assured it is anything but and there is no lasting harm. I only wish for her to be safe, to be the best person she can possibly be.”

A hint of a sheepish smile momentarily appeared on Jenny Anne’s face when she said, “Really, the only thing hurt besides my rear is my stubborn pride. The pain of both will fade, they always do.”

“So you see, Mollari,” G’Kar said, voice quieter than normal, “there is nothing amiss here; there is nothing for you to be concerned about.”

The next several moments were spent in quiet, Londo Mollari digesting everything he’d been told, mulling over what it was he should do if anything at all. With every passing moment, with every glance he stole at the couple, Narn and human as they stood side-by-side, fingers of their hands intertwined together; it was plain to anyone who could see that their love for one another was sure, steadfast.

 _Perhaps,_ thought Londo to himself, _just this once, G’Kar may be correct: this is not my concern. For the sake of the girl; it is why I should leave it alone._

“There is no denying your love is true,” said Londo aloud. “And while I do not understand the place for certain things within your relationship as a whole, it is ultimately still your relationship, to have and mold as you see fit.”

Casting a quick glance to G’Kar, Jenny Anne trained her gaze back on Londo. “Does this mean you’re going to keep what you heard, what you, now, know to yourself?”

“I will tell no one, you have my word,” he said to her.

Shoulders sagging in relief, a thankful smile erupted on Jenny Anne’s face. “Thank you,” she said. “I mean that.” It felt good to know that her and G’Kar’s private life wasn’t about to be spread all across the station.

“Think nothing of it,” said Londo, quickly adding, “You be certain to let me know if you ever need anything.”

A nod confirmed her agreement, Londo backing quickly out of the room and turning to stride off down the corridor, the door sliding closed behind him to thrust the couple, G’Kar and Jenny Anne, back into the reddish-orange lighting of the room.

“That was certainly an interesting twist to the evening,” said G’Kar with only a minor trace of annoyance.

Jenny Anne was still staring at the door. “It was a bit confusing, yeah,” she said. “I couldn’t believe how concerned he was.” And then she glanced down, a blush forming on her cheeks when she realized she’d been speaking to the Centauri ambassador about an incredibly private, humbling thing all the while wearing so little. “Well, at least we made him understand, I think. God, I hope he really keeps it to himself.”

“If Mollari knows what’s good for him, he’ll say nothing of it to anyone,” said G’Kar, Jenny Anne sighing softly and learning into the arms of her lover, closing her eyes, shutting out the worry of what might never come. “Come,” said G’Kar when he heard her yawn, “I think it’s time we retired to bed to leave this day well behind us.”

To crawl into the large bed, taking her place beside her love; to feel his arms securely around her, head resting on spotted chest, the sound of his heartbeat helping her lull off to sleep; to wake up in the morning, to face a new day with the past one behind them, Jenny Anne smiled sleepily and said,

“Sounds like a good idea to me.”


End file.
